


Under The Night Sky

by Prince_of_Pharaohs



Series: Under the rain [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Trauma, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Harry Potter, POV Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tom Riddle, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Pharaohs/pseuds/Prince_of_Pharaohs
Summary: Harry gets a nightmare of his childhood. If you could even call it that.(Or in which Harry gets a nightmare and gets revenge, courtesy of Tom Riddle.)





	Under The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> not angsty enough. Is this even considered angst. I didn’t really want to upset anyone because I KNOW that I definitely fucked up PTSD. It’s not something to be taken lightly. Sorry if I offended anyone... and I tried...

_Harry stared at the ceiling blankly, if you could even call it that. He had been sleeping- living under this dusty and small cupboard under the stairs for as long as he can remember. His aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon would only let him out whenever he needed to go to school or when they need him to do some chores. Cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner and cleaning. sometimes in particularly bad days for Vernon, he would drag Harry by the hair and let his anger out on him, that included being beaten. No wonder where Dudley got his aggressive nature._  
It was horrible, but did he have any choice?  
His relatives hated him, it escalated when they saw the name engraved under his neck. He had been excited when he saw it that he ran to his aunt Petunia, who looked horrified. And the days following that breezy summer were one of the worse. His aunt and uncle would only give him bits of bread and water and lock him in his cupboard for days on end. They never let him out for the whole summer. Eventually summer ended and school started, they were forced to let him out and finally Harry saw the sun again, for the first time in months.  
What was so bad about his soul mark? 

_He was 10 when he found out. Tom Marvolo Riddle, the name engraved on his skin was the heir of a powerful company. He understood why they have been so angry with him. It was because jealousy. At this point, Harry wouldn’t ever have the chance to meet him anyway. So there was really no point. It was better to accept that fact early. But who knows really, fate was an unpredictable thing._

_Right now, he was beyond starving. But he couldn’t bring himself to regret fighting back against his cousin, Dudley. Dudley had been bullying him for years, beginning when he could walk. He and his friends would gang up on him and torment him. It was enough and they should have expected it. Their fault for underestimating Harry’s stamina and intelligence._

_Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore his complaining stomach. No use in thinking about his hunger. Maybe tomorrow, he could wake up early and sneak in some food._

_As he was drifting off to sleep. Something in his gut, other than starvation, was dreading the next day. Something bad was gonna happen, but what?_

_He was at school, alone as usual when Dudley and his gang approached him. Dudley was clearly angry, the bandage still covering his arms. Harry was tempted to smile smugly but wisely didn’t._

_Harry tried to run, he really did but the other boys were bigger and stronger. They incapacitated them. And it wasn’t long before he felt the punching. He couldn’t see anything but the hard ground of the concrete. Children stared and did nothing, the teachers weren’t there. Of course, they were never there._

_He closed his eyes and gripped his fists, trying to bare the pain. But it was ineffective, he screamed in pain and yelled for them to stop but none can do... children were cruel. Ashamedly, the tears starts escaping. That was the last thing he remembered before his vision turned black._

“-rry! Harry!” Harry opened his tear stained eyes and saw Tom gripping his shoulder like he was dying, his hair disheveled and worry ruining his usually smug face. He hears a sigh of relief when Tom saw him opens his eyes. The tears starts flowing, he couldn’t keep it in. 

On instinct, Tom carried him by the waist onto his lap. Letting the boy lean and cry in his arms. Which Harry was thankful for. Tom was the best soulmate he could have hope for. Harry buried his face on the other’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of his soulmate while sobbing silently.

He was here now, he had Tom. His life with the Dursleys was in the past. He wanted to let it go.... but it wasn’t that easy was it?

* * *

“Another one of those nights?” He sighed when he felt Harry nod slightly. Tom hugged him tighter, his stray hand running circles on his back in comfort. Every November, specifically November, Harry would always have the same nightmare about his childhood, if you could even call it that. Tom’s heart squeezed in pain, seeing his mate like this hurts and... it makes him angry. Angry at those sad excuse of human beings who tormented and tortured his dear Harry—. He had to do something about this, about his ‘relatives’. But Harry wouldn’t tell him anything about them, cheeky little brat probably knew what Tom was gonna do if he knew. It wasn’t like it was _too_ hard to find out... if you knew the right men to hire. But right now... 

Harry absentmindedly snuggles against Tom’s warm body, not even realising he had stopped crying except for the occasional sniffing. He eventually heard Harry’s even breathing and his body slumping down, indicating he had fallen in a peaceful and dreamless sleep. 

Tom carefully separates his soulmate from his body and lay him on the soft mattress under the comfort of the blanket. He stares at the sleeping form of Harry fondly and slow motion of his chest moving, before laying down beside him, his arms automatically wrapping around Harry in a possessive manner.

* * *

Harry opens his eyes to find the bed empty and unusually cold. 

“Tom?” No answer. Harry frowns and sat up hesitantly. He wanted to stay under the covers for the time being but he felt really lonely. Must be because of the nightmare he had... Harry must be annoying Tom with his problem...

* * *

“Listen here, do not fail me. Find out everything you can about them— what?” Tom pauses to listen.

“Give it to someone else then! I need to find out before this Sunday, you hear me?-”

“Tom?” Tom whipped his head around to look at Harry, white silk blanket covering his small figure. His features soften. His employee, who he was calling was completely silent, a wise move. 

“Come here Harry,” his soulmate approaches him slowly and snuggles up to him, much to Tom’s pleasure. The older man puts the phone on his ear again, his free hand straying to play with Harry’s jet black locks. Harry absentmindedly leans into Tom.

“Are you okay now?” Tom places his phone on the table beside him to focus his attention solely on his soulmate. 

“Yeah I think so...” Harry reluctantly replies and the taller man frowns. 

“You aren’t, every November you get the same nightmare—”

“And I know you get uncomfortable because of them. For that I’m sorry...” The green beauty interrupted, his eyes staring st the ground. Tom frown deepened.

“What? What are you talking about?” He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Where did that come from?

“Umm... I always bother you with these _stupid_ nightmares...” Tom immediately cups the other’s face and force him to look at his eyes.

“No, they’re not stupid Harry.” He clarifies and stares at his glossy green eyes. “It doesn’t bother me at all. It hurts me to see you in discomfort. You’re my soulmate, Harry. I want to relieve you of your sadness... I’m not good with these sort of thing but with you, Harry. I’ll try my best.” Tom declares finally before Harry tackles him in a hug. The older of them held the younger man close, not letting go.

* * *

“Oh!” Harry shot up from the couch, away from Tom’s comforting and warm arms (albeit reluctantly). 

“What?” Tom asked, disappointed from the loss of contact.

“Ron, and Hermione invited me somewhere to hang out today. I totally forgot about it!” 

“Do you have to go?” He asks, sitting up.

“Yeah, I miss my friends. We haven’t seen each other since they got so busy... if you really want, you can join me. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.” Harry offered cheerfully, he knew Tom wouldn’t go but it didn’t hurt to offer anyway. 

“No thanks. You know how I am with the public.” Tom rises up and taps Harry’s arse, who let out a squeak. 

“Tom!” 

“Tell me if anyone hits on you.” He whispers to his ear. 

“Who would be suicidal enough to do that?” Tom chuckles, yes, _who would be suicidal enough to do that?_

 

 

Harry comes out of their shared room properly clothed to go outside. 

“Shall I drive you there?” Tom drawled out, eyeing Harry in pure interest.

“I can drive myself but if you want then—”

“Wait here and let me get the keys.” He rises up from the couch and disappears somewhere. Harry just shrugged and waited patiently for his soulmate to come back.

 

 

The black Bentley parked in front of a modest looking cafe. Definitely not a luxurious one though. The walls were pretty nonexistent as you could see through them. Couples and friends filled the seats. The colour palette was pretty decent for a _plebeian_ cafe, light brown and dirty white. Not a place that Tom would take his dear soulmate to. If anything, Tom would take him to somewhere expensive. It didn’t matter if the food was ridiculously expensive, for it was Harry who he was taking. 

“You’re scrutinising the cafe for looking ‘plebeian’ right?” Harry just giggled when Tom gave him a look. 

“What if I say yes? It’s not a place I would take you to. You deserve better, dearest.” Harry snorted before dissolving into a fit of laugher. Tom playfully hits him. 

“You’re ridiculous, Tom... I should probably go now, I don’t want make Ron and Hermione wait any longer.” He says before unlocking and opening the door.

“You’re forgetting something,” Harry looked back at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Oh—” Tom rises from the driver seat and pulls Harry into a kiss outside the car. Which caught the other by surprise. Someone definitely saw them and took a picture, like Tom wanted. 

“I never pegged you as the type to do PDA, specially with your allergy towards the public.” Harry comments after they separate.

“In all seriousness, Harry. If anything happens— especially if it has something to do with your _childhood_ trauma. Please tell me.” Tom whispers and the younger man nods.

* * *

“So where you heading off to now?” Ron asked as they stood up from the table. They had just finished catching up and they haven’t even realised the time. 

“Oh, somewhere in the Gryffindor district. I haven’t been there in a while.” 

“Hopefully we’ll see each other again soon.” Hermione added and they said their farewells. 

They headed off their own ways. Harry discreetly wears a face mask and sunglasses, despite it being evening already. Tom told him to wear them whenever he’s alone, since... he technically was a public figure now. (Not really, Harry was just Tom’s, the heir of Riddle Corp, soulmate. At least that’s what he first thought. He only relented to wearing them when paparazzi literally chased him down one day.) 

 

 

A noise caught Harry’s attention. He was currently just walking around the Gryffindor shopping district with no destination in mind. Just walking through the district itself gives him nostalgia. Memories of he and Draco— speaking of Draco, he hasn’t seen him in quite a while. Oh well, he didn’t hold any grudges against him. So Harry hoped he and his soulmate were living alright. 

Harry looked at where the noise came from and he raised an eyebrow. The stalls with different items to sell were everywhere. And people were pretty much running everywhere. It was completely crowded. 

Why are so many people here?

He got his answer when he looked at the price. Everything was 75%!!!

 

 

Harry didn’t buy anything, since nothing caught his attention. The things there were either something that he (and Tom) had and something he clearly didn’t need. It was still interesting to walk through the stalls though. 

He had removed his face mask a few minutes earlier because it was getting too hot. Harry knew it was stupid but it wasn’t like anyone would notice him. There were a lot of people there. It would take a miracle to notice him. 

“Harry? Harry Potter?” Harry whipped his head around to find a round man with blond hair and blue eyes. He froze when he realised who it was... Dudley Dursley, his cousin. 

“It is you! I haven’t seen you in years.” The round man approaches him closer and Harry stiffens when Dudley touches his shoulder. “I heard you found your soulmate, Tom Riddle Jr.?”

He continues talking while Harry was as stiff as stone. He wanted out of there.

“So since we’re your family and all. Why not introduce us to him?” _What?_ The Dursleys expected him to introduce them to Tom? After what they did to him?!?!

“Last time I remembered, I didn’t have a family.” Dudley visibly twitched at that. 

“Come on _cousin_. You will introduce us to him right?” _Introduce us to him or else_. Was what left unsaid and that angered Harry. 

“Why would I do that? I’m not the same Harry, Dudley.” The hand on his shoulder tightened as his cousin’s face starts turning annoyed. “Don’t touch me—”

“Cousin,” that one single word was filled with hostility. “You don’t want to mess with me. You will introduce—”

“Is there a problem here?” A deep and commanding voice interrupted Dudley, who abruptly stopped what he was going to say. 

“Rodolphus,” after recognising the man was. Harry’s face lit up. And Dudley lets go of his shoulder.

“Hi, Harry. Did Riddle finally let you out?” Rodolphus says jokingly. Harry didn’t notice the small glare that Rodolphus heir was giving Dudley. 

“I guess you could say that. I didn’t really want to go out... and that possessive bastard was happy keeping me at home.” He retorts as he pretty drags Rodolphus away from his cousin. “He indulges my lazy ass.” 

“Oh dear,” Rodolphus lets the green eyed boy drag him away. Knowing that Harry wanted to get away from the round man. “Hopefully you get some exercise.” 

They start conversing with each other until they got out of the Gryffindor district.

“Rodolphus... please don’t tell Tom about what happened earlier—” Harry was cut off by the older man almost immediately.

“What? Harry, that man, he clearly wanted to hurt you.” Rodolphus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“I know... that was my cousin.” Harry pauses thoughtfully. “If Tom finds out, he’ll definitely do something that might risk his reputation. And I don’t want to bother him.”

“Harry— he’s your soulmate. And you know Riddle doesn’t care about his reputation if he’s doing something for you.” The Lestrange heir said, his eyebrows still knitted worriedly. He didn’t get why Harry was trying to hide it from Riddle... his own soulmate.

“I know... please, Rodolphus. Don’t tell him.” Harry pleaded.

“Harry, you know I have to tell him—”

“Rodolphus! Please!” Harry pleaded, louder this time. Eventually Rodolphus relented.

“Alright... alright. But Harry, if it gets worse. Tell Riddle.” Harry smiled gratefully and nodded.

“Thank you... anyway. Why were you in Gryffindor district anyway?” Harry diverted the subject, but generally curious on why he, Rodolphus Lestrange, in the Gryffindor district.

“You saw the discount, 75%. Why would I not take advantage?”

“You’re rich,” Harry retorted. 

“Even so, 75% discount is still a lot. Saving money is good you know.”

* * *

“Tom! I’m home!” He announces and was immediately tackled by Tom. Harry hissed when Tom touched the spot where Dudley had grabbed him. Tom immediately got off him..

“Are you hurt? What happened?” 

“Oh, I got my shoulder stuck somewhere and it got bruised...” Harry lied and by the way Tom was looking at him, he didn’t believe him. “I’m telling you the truth... please.” 

Tom didn’t pry when he saw Harry’s _god sent_ bright green eyes. But that didn’t mean the suspicion disappeared.

“Alright, can I take a look at it?” Harry nodded.

“After my shower.”

 

 

“Is the bruise bad?”

“I don’t know, it definitely looks swollen.” Jesus, how strong was Dudley? “I’ll phone the family doctor tomorrow.”

“What? It could probably heal on its own.” Harry gave Tom a disbelieving look.

“Harry, you’re very important to me. I’d even kill for you.” The last part was in a hushed tone but Harry was still able to hear it clearly.

“Really, Tom?” Harry stands up from the seat and hits him playfully. “You can’t do that, killing is illegal.”

“Not if no one finds out—”

“TOM!” The younger man reprimanded him, which caused Tom to chuckle a little bit.

 

 

“I’m scared of falling asleep, Tom. What if I get the same nightmare?” 

It wasn’t a ‘what if’. Harry was certain that he would get the same (or worse) nightmare because of what happened today. And he was afraid... afraid of what he would see. 

“Harry, what do you think about seeing a therapist? I can’t help you much other than comforting words...”

“I don’t know. I don’t think my state is that severe—”

“No, you’re clearly suffering... and it pains me. I found a therapist for you, and I should have taken action a year earlier. And I shouldn’t have let you convince me that you were completely fine.” Tom pauses and stares at Harry. “Just see the therapist will you? Therapy sessions will help you, Harry.”

Harry was hesitant but nodded anyway. It wouldn’t hurt would it? Tom smiles slightly.

“For tonight... just remember. I’m here for you and everything will get better in due time.”

 

 

Harry shot up awake, his breathing uneven and tears falling from his eyes. It wasn’t long before he was in his Tom’s arms, sobbing until he fell asleep again. Damn Dursleys.

* * *

“I’m not sure about this, Tom.” Harry stares at the giant door. Inside the room, would be a therapist waiting for him. And Harry will admit that he is incredibly nervous. He had never gone in therapy sessions as he forced (and begged) Draco not to bring him to. It was quite expensive on both he and Draco because of bills, rent and what nots. And Draco couldn’t really ask his parents. That’s just embarrassing.  
Tom pats him gently, sensing what Harry was thinking.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of Harry. Remember I’m just outside the room. I won’t leave you.” He reassures him and watches silently as his soulmate enters the room. Tom sits on an empty seat and scrolls through his social media, waiting patiently. 

Nothing interesting was on his feeds considering he only followed a few people. And it wasn’t like he was really active on his social medias. Sure, he posts sometimes... emphasis on sometimes. Usually he would only just comment on Harry’s posts whenever he would post. Speaking of Harry, lately the ‘haters’ were shrinking— at least they were quieting down, and his fans were growing. That his social media following was able to compete against a B-list celebrity. Harry even said that the following was _”kind of dumb, I feel bad for taking a spotlight from someone else who actually deserve it.”_ Honestly.... Harry was too nice for his own good. 

Then his phone starts ringing. Tom looks at the name blankly and answered. 

“I hope you have something good.” Tom listened and smirked evilly a few minutes later. “Good, good job. I’ll take care of the rest.” He hangs up. Well... revenge will be sweet.

And the smirk dropped when he got a message from Rodolphus Lestrange.

12:03 pm **_RODOLPHUS_ ** _: Riddle, I need to talk to you. It’s about Harry._

What was he talking about?

12:04 pm **_TOM_ ** _: what?_

12:05 pm **_RODOLPHUS_ ** _: yesterday, something happened. His cousin, a round man, found him and he definitely bruised Harry on the shoulder. He told me to not tell you anything but I couldn’t do that. And Riddle, don’t confront him about the bruise. It won’t help, Harry will clam up if you do._

Tom narrowed his eyebrows in anger. So that’s why Harry’s shoulder had been bruised. They dared to even hurt Harry? How dare they—

“You look like you’re ready to kill someone.” Harry comments and approaches Tom, who smiled and closed his phone immediately.

“How was it?” 

“Good... and also she said to give you this. Apparently it’s medication.” Harry hands him a piece of paper and it was indeed medication. Tom eyed Harry’s shoulder before deciding against confronting him. It will do no good.

* * *

As promised, when they got back home. Tom called the family doctor to get Harry’s bruise shoulder checked out. Harry was right, it wasn’t severe and it could heal itself but that didn’t mean that Tom was completely relieved. And he still wasn’t completely calm after reading what Rodolphus sent him. 

He needed to be patient and plan out his revenge.

* * *

“Number four Privet Drive... the whole family lives there? Even the son?” Tom asks as he looked at the folder he and in his hand.

“Yes, boss.” Lucius Malfoy stood straight in front of his desk. He looked like his son, Draco Malfoy and that peeved Tom slightly. Yes, even after 2 years, he was still pissed that the younger Malfoy made his soulmate cry in the rain. When he told Harry about this, the little shit, only laughed his arse off until his sides were hurting. Selfishly because of that, he gave Lucius Malfoy a hard time when he got his father’s position, and he didn’t regret any of it. Although despite giving him a hard time, Malfoy didn’t falter and perfectly executed all of Tom’s orders. 

“Vernon and Dudley Dursley are both working at Grunnings. I wonder how they would react having no job.”

“Sir... you can’t be insinuating that...” 

“Oh yes,”

 

 

“You’re unusually in a good mood.” Harry comments and kisses Tom as he takes off his expensive coat.

They pulled away and Tom immediately wrapped his arms around Harry’s hips. “How could you tell? I am quite sure my face is blank.” 

“You give out the vibe,”

“Anyway, how are you feeling? Hopefully you didn’t feel lonely while I was away.” 

“How can I feel lonely if you spam me with messages every 10 minutes?” Harry retorts and smiles. “But really, I’m okay. I also got a job as a kindergarten teacher, to distract myself and I find myself bored just stuck here in the penthouse.”

“When did you get a job?”

“Apparently some kindergarten really needed teachers, so when I got there. I was immediately hired on the spot... but I think you being my soulmate had something to do with it.” Harry sent Tom a blank look, Tom smiled sweetly. He really didn’t want Harry to work— since he really didn’t need to, but it wasn’t too bad. He couldn’t lock Harry in the apartment forever. 

“I’ll miss staring at you sleeping then... also here,” Tom hands him a bag. “It’s the medication and make sure you don’t eat dinner close to bedtime. It could maybe help with your nightmares.” 

“Oh I got that written down. I don’t want to keep waking you up every night this November. Big eyebags aren’t flattering at all.”

 

 

Tom woke up, feeling Harry’s strained breathing beside him but he doesn’t wake up. Tom sat up and was torn between waking him up or leaving him alone. He decided against waking him up, Harry might not even remember the nightmare once he wakes up... instead, Tom snuggled up next to him. Harry automatically leans into the older male and buried his face on his chest. Tom occasionally brushed through Harry’s untidy— yet soft— jet black locks.

* * *

Tom sneered at the tall brick building with ‘Grunnings’ painted on the top of the double door entrance. Antonin Dolohov and Lucius Malfoy were both beside him, glancing at Tom nervously. 

They all entered the building and Tom ignored all the curious eyes on him. Instead, Tom focused on getting to the highest floor, where the office of the CEO was. He didn’t bother to knock and just opened the door, startling the owner of Grunnings. The owner was a chubby man, in his late 40’s and probably just ate.

“Riddle-”

“I’m sure you got the call from Malfoy.” Tom interrupted him, his eyes staring right through the fidgeting owner. 

“I did, but I’m not sure what you meant, sir.” The man stammered out nervously. Tom’s darkened aura was affecting him so much. But this was Tom Riddle Sr’s son. Of course it was expected that his son was just as intimidating. If not more.

“I want two of your employees fired.” Tom said bluntly. “And I expect you to never mention this meeting to them.”

“Sir, is there any reason why?”

“I believe I don’t need to give you reason.” Tom narrowed his eyes, the other man flinched. 

“....who do you want fired, s-sir....” 

“Vernon and Dudley Dursley,” the chubby man’s eyes widened and met Tom’s eyes. 

“Them? I can’t, sir ... they’re one of my hardworking employees-” Tom slammed his hands on the man’s desk, his patient quickly running out. The owner was now extra terrified and Tom wasn’t afraid to admit that he took pleasure from looking at the terrified man.

“Even better, fire them. If you don’t... I’m sure you know what happens to those-” 

“Y-yes, sir! I’ll fire them! Just don’t...” Tom smirked in satisfaction before turning his back. 

“Dolohov, Malfoy, stay here and make sure he does what I _asked_ of him.” He didn’t wait to see Dolohov and Malfoy nod and quickly left. Tom felt guilty leaving without even saying goodbye to Harry. Well... he didn’t like children— specially 3-6 years old— but he didn’t have any choice if he wanted to see Harry. Actually he had a choice. He could wait until Harry gets out of work to see him but of course... Tom had no patience. And he didn’t want Harry to wait seeing him too.

* * *

It was Harry’s first day in the kindergarten and the day has been good so far. Except maybe the time before he went off to go to work. Harry got used to Tom being there so it upset him that Tom wasn’t there. He knew that his soulmate was probably busy and had to head out early. But that didn’t make it any better- 

_‘Harry, stop being so emotional.’_ He mentally slapped himself and did it again for being so dependant on Tom. No use feeling sad because Tom left to head of to _work_. For fuck’s sake, it was work and Tom probably didn’t want to wake him up because he, Harry, needed the sleep. Speaking of sleep, he had a good sleep today. So he was definitely grateful that Tom didn’t interrupt him. But also mad at him. He wasn’t quite sure what to feel.

Anyway, no use focusing so much on Tom. He had work to do. 

The children were... troublemakers but Harry didn’t mind really. There were also a bunch of angels, although the troublemakers outnumbered them quite a bit. But it puts a smile on his face. Harry adored children, it was one of the reasons why he decided to apply as a kindergarten teacher. He wanted children too someday, but considering... Tom didn’t like them very much, Harry doubted that Tom would agree to having children. It was the sad truth but what could he do?  
The other teachers were very nice and friendly. Harry could tell that they were itching to ask about Tom, his soulmate. So he was surprised when they managed to control themselves. Other than those people, there were quite a few of people who wanted to actually become friends with him, notably Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory.

“Uhh, Harry?” Cedric approached him. It was currently lunch and the children were either playing outside or eating.

“Yeah?” Harry turns to look at him.

“Someone is looking for you outside.” The green eyed man raised an eyebrow but went outside the classroom, and sputtered when he saw who it was.

“TOM?!?!” Said man grabbed his mouth and closed it before dragging him away.

“You don’t look too happy to see me,” Tom pulled Harry against him when they stepped into an empty bathroom. 

“Considering you left the penthouse without even saying goodbye-” Tom caresses his cheek.

“That’s why I’m here, I’m sorry.” He pauses and stared into Harry’s green eyes, who blushed. “What can I do to make you forgive me, my dear?” 

Harry looks away. “I forgive you... just leave a note next time. And... I did miss you y’know...” He whispered the last part but clearly Tom heard it since he gave Harry a chaste— however still as intimate— kiss on the mouth.

* * *

“Good... assign people to watch them. And make sure those people are competent.” Tom smirks and hanged up. This plan was just getting started... and he’d make sure Harry’s so called relatives would suffer. No one hurts Harry and gets away with it. The only problem was... how in the hell would he tell Harry that he essentially stalked his relatives and made them life miserable? Harry was a forgiving person and he was too nice— but considering they tortured him... would he even feel sympathy for them? Tom hoped not.

Harry groans awake and stared at Tom. “Sorry did I wake you up?”

His soulmate grabbed his sleeved pyjama. “Come and snuggle with me, Tom.”

* * *

“Get him fired,” Tom said sternly while mixing his coffee the whole time. It’s been a week since the pudgy father and son Dursleys got fired from Grunnings. Harry’s nightmares from his PTSD has been calming down, although it was still there but thankfully the therapy sessions and the medications were helping him slowly. And right now, he was sitting behind his desk, staring at Dolohov and Malfoy expectantly. They had just given him the reports from the ‘watchers’ (not stalkers) Dolohov had hired to watch the Dursleys. Apparently, the youngest Dursley had gotten a job as a delivery truck driver while the older Dursley had a hard time getting one. Considering he was rather old, it wasn’t anything unusual. 

“Right sir... sabotage his job...” Tom lets a devilish smirk appear on his face when Dolohov makes a phone call. 

“What of the older Dursley, sir?” Lucius Malfoy asked, careful not to meet Tom Riddle’s eyes.

“Watch him, make sure he doesn’t get a job.” Tom snorts, “although I doubt he’ll get one with his age.” 

 

 

“Why is CEO Riddle so hellbent on wanting Dursley fired?” One of the hired men asked suddenly. They were currently stalking the chubby man, with the name of Dudley Dursley. They really didn’t understand why they were hired to observe an _unimportant_ person. It was unusual and it definitely made the others (other than the leader) curious on the reason why. 

“Don't question it,” the leader chastised him. Frankly, he wasn’t interested to know why and he was taught that it was better to question nothing. They weren’t paid to question anything, they were getting paid to do something perfectly without any mistakes. 

“But-” The leader gave him another glare.

“Don’t. Question. Anything.” And that effectively shut him up.

 

 

“Mrs. Dursley, what of her? Anything interesting happening?” 

“No, sir. She’s still a stay at home wife.” Malfoy drawled and he looked like he wanted to say something else.

The silent tension between them was suffocating, at least to the blond man. There was no sound other than their relaxed breathing and the occasional clinking from the teaspoon hitting the inside wall of the cup of coffee. Malfoy stood there perfectly still and made no plan to open his mouth. Tom stared at him, expecting him to say something but when he didn’t, he let out an irritated huff. Was this man serious?

“Were you going to say something more? If not, get out.” The blond man stumbled slightly but quickly straightened himself.

“While I was doing some ‘research’,” Malfoy paused, unsure if the word research was the right word to use. “I found something interesting, Vernon Dursley has unpaid debt to a loan shark. And I believe neither Mrs. Dursley and his son know about this.”

Tom perked up, that information definitely made things a lot interesting. 

“Give me the contact information of this loan shark.”

* * *

“ _You can’t fire me! Please! My father can’t find a job and I’m the only one who’s able to pay for our bills! Don’t fire me!_ ” A chubby man, Tom identified as Dudley Dursley, begged the leader of the truck company he was working for.

“ _I’m sorry Mr. Dursley but I have no choice, we’ve been getting complaints about how the product you gave them were broken. We don’t need a careless worker._ ” Tom lets a malicious smile appears on his face as the recording ended. 

“What are you watching, Tom?” Harry asked whilst holding a cup of tea and just wearing a way too large shirt with no pants _at all_. Tom stared at him, his creamy smooth legs enticing him. The sudden _naughty_ thoughts assaulted him without so much as a welcome. His hands spreading those soft and supple legs apart. Thus he could reach the part where they could be connected— he blushed at the thought. His pants tightening and was it just him or was it getting hot in the apartment?

“How shameless, Harry...” 

“It’s Sunday,” his soulmate placed the tea on the table beside the large couch Tom was laying on. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“Something uninteresting to you... unless you have a dark sense of humour.” Tom easily lied. “Come and lay with me,”

It wasn’t long before they were intensely snogging in the couch. Tom on top of Harry. Eventually they parted, their breathing ragged. The darkened green eyes filled with ardour strayed to Tom’s crotch and he smirked.

“Is that a dragon in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” 

“Shut up,” Tom assaulted the other’s mouth and lifted his thigh over his shoulder. The day was definitely going to be a _pleasurable_ one. Literally.

* * *

Everytime Dudley would get accepted and get a job, he would immediately be fired the next day. He had no idea why he has such bad luck. Sooner or later, they would go bankrupt and it would be because of Dudley’s fault. Young and strong, but unable to find a job that would keep him. This started ever since he found Harry, bad luck would travel with him with no sign of it leaving. It was Harry’s fault... that’s right, it was Harry’s fault! If he hadn’t met him, he and his father wouldn’t have been fired. 

Then a month later... they failed to pay their bills. His father and mother sat on the couch, the room was dark, very dark and incredibly cold. The only source of light was the sun. Having no light was fine... but it was December. Winter. They would surely die of hypothermia if they don’t find a solution soon.

* * *

“I didn’t expect the great Greengrass enterprises to have a loaning company...” Thaddeus Greengrass looked both terrified and amused to see Tom Riddle, his old friend’s son, standing right in front of him. “Especially not with loan sharks.” 

“Riddle... surprised to see you here.” Greengrass ignored the blatant insult in favour of smiling at the younger man. “Why did you call me? Did you need something?”

“Vernon Dursley, does the name ring a bell?” Tom asked, not breaking eye contact with Greengrass.

“Oh, of course. He’s one of my defaulters with the biggest debts...” Greengrass pauses, trying to figure out what the young CEO was getting at. “Why are you asking me about him?”

“He’s Harry’s uncle,” 

“I’m assuming you want him to be free of debt?” Greengrass assumed almost immediately. And when Tom scowled, he knew his assumption was wrong.

“And why would I want him out of debt? That poor excuse of a human deserves to suffer.” Tom spat out, poison leaking from his mouth. Greengrass noticed and smiled.

“What do you want me to do with him then? I’ll do you a favour since you’re my _best friend’s_ son.” The smile on the older man’s face didn’t falter. Tom doubted their friendship, knowing his father, it was probably something more. He gagged thinking about it.

“Nothing, just wondering if it’s possible to take their house away...” 

“I was planning to do that if he didn’t pay anyway.” Greengrass sat on his leather chair and sipped the cold coffee on his desk.

“Then... I trust that you won’t speak a word about this meeting?” 

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to ruin my old friend’s company.”

* * *

“You can’t take our house! This is our property!” Petunia Dursley shrieked as multiple men shoved them out of their house. 

“Not anymore... unless your husband has the money to pay off his debt.” A burly hairy man explained with a toothy grin. Petunia looked at her husband with a horrified look while Dudley looked at him blankly. 

“Debt?!?! Vernon—”

“I had no choice, Petunia! When that little _freak_ moved out, it also meant that we couldn’t access his parents’ bank!” The round man tried to defend himself but that made it worse.

“Vernon what?!? You’ve been taking from their bank? Didn’t we agree to never touch or tell Harry about it?!”

“Where else do you think I get the money to pay for Dudley’s birthday gifts?!?!”

They start arguing and didn’t even notice the men pushing them out. Perhaps this was karma—

* * *

“Is there anything specific you want for your birthday, Tom?” Harry asked Tom, who was sitting quietly and reading a book. Tom decided not to throw a huge party for his 33rd birthday, apparently because he wanted to spend that time with Harry— but everyone knew that it was only one of the reasons. 

“Yeah,” Tom replied casually, not glancing from his book. 

“Like what?”

Tom looked up at Harry, “you.”

“Tom!” Harry blushed and softly hits a smirking Tom Riddle. “I’m already yours,” he added, which made his soulmate to smile in a gleeful manner. 

“In all seriousness, I’m content with just being with you for my brithday.” Tom caresses Harry’s cheek, fondness in his eyes.

“I’m still gonna give you something,” Harry leaned on the touch and didn’t even realise that he’s already laying against the other man. 

“Surprise me, my dear.”

 

 

Harry’s phone rang through the dark room, startling both he and Tom. It was 9 pm, 31st of December, Tom’s brithday. They were currently watching a movie and snuggling up to each other, comfortably might I add. The half eaten cake, that Harry baked on the nearest table. Harry and Tom looked at each other. Before Harry groaned and hesitantly got out of Tom’s warm embrace to reach his phone. He scoffed loudly when he saw the number. Unknown number but Harry knew who it was.

“Who is it?”

“The Dursleys, they keep calling me. Saying they needed my help. When did they ever become nice to me?” Tom rises up and grabs the phone away from Harry.

“Tom! Give it back!” The older man managed to fend off Harry’s arms from reaching the phone. Tom tapped the answer button. “No, Tom!”

“ _Ah Harry! I’m glad you finally answered!_ ” A feminine voice said from the other end of the phone.

“Who is this?” Tom could hear the woman squeak upon hearing his voice.

“ _I’m Petunia, Harry’s aunt, you must have heard of me right?_ ” Harry’s aunt immediately responded, her voice filled with giddy.

“Of course I have.” He paused to hear the woman squeal quietly. “The relatives who treated him like trash. The relatives who beat him physically and mentally.” His voice was dangerously low, it was the tone he used to intimidate anyone. Harry flinched, Tom took notice immediately. 

“No, Harry. Come here.” Tom covered the phone’s microphone with his palm. 

“How did you know? I never told you anything about them.” Harry didn’t made any indication of moving.

“I know— I hired informants to gather information about them, I didn’t mean any harm... at least not to you.” Tom explained to a glossy eyed Harry. “I know you want to forget about them and I’m sorry... but I had to do this. So they can leave you... forever.

“What do you mean?” 

“Just listen in.” Throughout their conversation, Mrs. Dursley had kept silent.

“No words?” 

“ _I’m sorry but I don’t know what you’re talking about_ ” The woman said, oh so innocently. 

“Don’t act dumb with me... and didn’t your family learn your lesson? I don’t want you to associate yourselves with Harry. Unless you want your family to end up worse than being homeless?” 

“ _So you were the one who did this to us._ ” A male voice boomed angrily but Tom wasn’t intimidated. Instead he smirked menacingly.

“Deserved it, for what you did to my soulmate. Now, instead of using your remaining money to call Harry, use it for something better. Don’t you dare come near Harry again, I don’t want to see a strand of your hair anywhere.” Tom hanged up and gave the phone back to a blank faced Harry.

“Wow,” Harry said, not really knowing what to say. 

“You.. you’re not angry?” Tom asked cautiously.

“Other than hiring informants to find out who they are without my permission. Why would I be? They got it coming, why would I sympathise with them? I would be angry if you killed them.... but you didn’t.” Harry explained approaching Tom slowly. “I’m surprised that you cared enough to take revenge for me...”

“That I cared enough?” Tom repeated incredulously. “Harry, you’re the most important person in my life. I will do anything for you, anything to make you happy. I don’t want to see you in so much pain because of those sad excuses of human beings.”

At that Harry tackled him into a very tight hug.

“Tom, you’re the best soulmate one could hope for.”

**Author's Note:**

> also. The decision wether who would help Harry from Dudley was up to a bot I have in my discord server. It hates Bella so.... sorry I guess. No Bella and Harry friendship today. So many plot holes. I didn’t think about this. Last scene is a bit rushed... because I wanted to get this out before sleeping, and I’m aware that’s a really bad thing to do... 
> 
> Tom was serious when he said he would kill anyone for Harry. Take that as you will.  
> And children.... ;)))
> 
> I’m sorry if this is a disappointing follow up.


End file.
